


I Am The Weapon

by Heather_Grey



Series: I Am The Weapon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: Nyssa has no last name, no identity, and no self-respect. She was just a young, muggle girl when she was kidnapped by Voldemort and his followers. Destined to live her days as a slave to their every desire, ranging anything from sex to murder. But ever since his first disappearance, she has worked as a private assassin for the Ministry, and is hired on for the Triwizard Tournament. With rumors of his rebirth on the rise, and people from her past coming back into her life, can Nyssa continue to move past her childhood trauma and be a better person? Or will she always just continue to be who Voldemort wanted, a cold, heartless killer?





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be very dark, and very intense. But I have been sitting on it for years, and I finally decided to put it out to the world! There are a couple of holes in the prologue, but I hope to fill them in as the story goes. So, I would love it if you all can stick with me and enjoy what I have written. As I said before, I have been thinking about this for a long time and hope it turned out okay! Please comment, leave kudos, and bookmark the story. I appreciate all of my readers so much and your opinion means the world!

I was his passion project, his idea on a whim decided one July day. His theory, his experiment. His favorite little muggle, his girl.

 

They kidnapped me on my 14th birthday, in the middle of the night. I remember the black cloaked men pulling me out of my bed with their wands at my throat, silencing me with their magic.

 

I cried and cried and cried, wanting to get out of their grasp and back to my family who were still sleeping in their beds. But the cloaked figures wouldn't allow it, and I was taken away from my home and back with them to theirs.

 

I was one of 20 girls they kidnapped, all with no special or magical abilities and so many questions. They kept us all in a basement cellar, and one by one they would take us out for a couple hours and put us through extreme simulations and tests. Situations that would push your mental, physical, and emotional limits. Some would come back down to the cellar, some would not, but soon enough there were only ten of us left. 

 

The challenges soon became different, and it was no longer an individual test that would lead your death. Instead, it evolved to putting two of us in a massive cage.  They would leave us there for days on end with nothing but each other, and when we would beg for food or they would tell us one thing. “Only one of you can leave, only one of you can survive, kill or be killed.”

 

I didn’t attempt to murder my opponent at first, trying to find any other way. But when she was on top of me, about to strangle me to death, something happened. An instinct kicked in I had never felt before, a feeling that I needed to stay alive no matter the costs. So I kicked her off of me, knocking her unconscious, and put my foot to cut off her air supply. I kept it there until she was no longer breathing.

 

One by one the fights kept happening, some with me in and some without. But soon enough there were only two of us left, the best two, the two with the most to live for. 

 

The fight was long and hard, and quite bloody. But in the end, I won by strangling her. I watched her life drain away by just a squeeze of my fingers.

 

I was overjoyed when I realized it and finally felt like this was my ticket out of the hell hole my last year had been. But that was when the cloaked figures sat me down and gave me a simple explanation, I was never going to leave.

 

Then they told me they were wizards, magical people who have special abilities. And therefore they were above me, and I was below them. I was to obey and stay with them, or they would hurt me in ways I didn’t even know existed. I laughed, like I would believe them.

 

It wasn’t until they waved their wands that I saw the truth in their words. With a simple phrase, I could feel unbearable pain, almost like I was being burned alive. I screamed at first, falling to the ground in agony. But my screams turned to whimpers as I just thrashed in pain on the floor. Because it was then I realized these special people would never let me go. If they held this much power in a flick of the wrist, who knows what they could do to me when they really tried. 

 

But they wanted me for something, I could tell. They didn’t put me through those tests, to prove I was the strongest, for nothing. So when the horrible curse was removed from me, I shakily got back up, asking them one simple question. “What do you want with me?”

 

And with that, the figures took me to the mastermind of my existence, the man that would become my world and my worst nightmare all in one. The one and only Lord Voldemort.

 

—————————————

 

I remember our introduction as it was yesterday. His cloaked soldiers lead my weak form to another room, one where there seemed to be a giant throne with a figure sitting on top. 

 

The man’s face sent shivers down my spine. With his chilling white skin, snake and human features, as well as glowing red eyes that stared into my soul. It made me want to shrink and curl into a ball, shying away from the world. But when we approached him, I didn’t let it overtake me. I looked him straight in the eye, even when the rest of the room was bowed down. I wanted to show him I wouldn’t be broken, but after a minute of eye contact, the man burst out into weird laughter. 

 

“Who is she?” The man hissed to his followers, “I find her rebellion amusing.”

 

“The muggle you ordered my Lord, the strongest.” One of the cloaked figures replied. 

 

“My new little weapon?”

 

“Yes my Lord.”

 

And with that he descended from what would be his throne, walking down tile steps until he stood in front of me. His long, white fingers grabbing a chunk of my hair and tucking in behind my ear. Spending extra time dragging his fingers along my neck. “She will do very nicely.” He whispered, face gravitating even closer to mine, “Very nicely indeed.”

 

But then, as if he snapped out of his trance, he pulled his hand away from his face. Disgust fled his emotions as he took a step back, turning away from me. “Have you told the girl her purpose yet, the reason for her pathetic existence?”

 

“No my Lord, only about magic.”

 

“Well then, let me take this moment to enlighten our little guest.” He said as he turned around again, this time feet ahead of me. “About a month ago I had an idea, a fantasy if you will, about muggles. The idea of a worthless muggle girl forever only doing my bidding. Whether that be sex, or torture, or my favorite, cold-blooded murder. Anything I would want, she would do, no matter what the cost.”

 

I shivered, my face falling and my eyes meeting the floor, but he continued. “I don’t know if my followers have told you, but I am fairly new to this. Only been at it for a little under ten years.  But my goals are tried and true, to take and purify the Wizarding World, eliminating all filth, with includes you.” And with this, he paused, almost like he was regrouping, and then continued. “But right now I want you to be that muggle girl from my fantasy. You were the strongest out of your group, the one with the most will to live for. And therefore you will, from now on, obey everything I say or do.”

 

“Or what!” I said with venom in my mouth, trying to not act scared. 

 

“Or I kill that precious family of yours, still living in that stupid muggle house.” He hissed back, running back up to me and grabbing the back of my head, his touch sending sharp pain throughout my body.

 

“No.” I whispered, tears dripping down my face for the first time since being kidnapped. 

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” The snake-faced man said as the pain only grew worse.

 

Then, after several moments of excruciating pain, I let out a small “Yes.”

 

It was quiet, and I wasn’t sure if I could even hear it myself. But he did, and with it came the absence of the searing pain. I let out a gasp at the relief.

 

“Have her taken to my chambers, she will do just perfectly.” He said as I was grabbed by his hooded followers and lead away. To what was possibly would be the first day in the rest of my miserable existence. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I did what he asked, and I did it for seven long years. I slept with him, and whoever else he told me. I was passed around as a reward to his followers and eventually did it with pleasure as I became close with almost every single one. But, I lost all care for the sacretidy of sex. It became just another endless task he asked for, and actually my favorite thing he asked for. Because it was better than the alternative.

 

The other options started with torture, and it consisted of him bringing prisoners in and his followers teaching me how to hurt them. First in small ways, and then until they begged for death. After that, it became just giving them what they asked for. 

 

I lost my mercy and empathy, I took a life from this world every evening, hunting and killing whoever he wanted. It started with muggles, just like he had fantasized, but progressed to wizards too, his own followers even. But I did it all hoping I would one day reunite with my family, that they would be waiting for me with open arms.

 

When Voldemort disappeared the first time, I rejoiced. This was my moment to be free of the abuse I was constantly inflicted. I turned myself into the Aurors that same day, explaining to them my whole story, and after a long deliberation, they let me go. I think it was maybe my absence of magic or the evidence that I had no choice. But there was one condition, one simple favor. To do as I did for him, but this time for the Ministry. Now it wasn’t as messy, or as cruel as the Death Eaters wanted. But it was the same concept, kill who they told me and anyone in my way.

 

It was under the table, and most of the time all they wanted me for was protection of top-ranking officials. The same officials that threatened me for sex. Then once again I was in the same position as before. With only one difference, while in power Voldemort had bound me to him. Magic so old and dark that when he disappeared something inside me stopped, and I was forever destined to live as a 22-year-old. Not aging, or with any chance of death, until his own final demise.

 

But what really broke me was the news I got on turning myself in, that the family I had worked so hard to get back to was gone. The Death Eaters killed them the night I was kidnapped. My Mom, my Dad, and my baby sister were all dead. 

 

I became truly heartless, but most of all I became what he truly wanted, I became his weapon. 

  
  



	2. The Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job of protecting the Minister of Magic and Head Of Magical Games and sports at the highly sought after Quidditch World Cup is a pretty boring job. A lot of standing, a lot of waiting, and a lot of silence. That was until she ran into the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another I Am The Weapon Chapter!! I honestly love this story so much, I love Nyssa so much, and have been obsessed with writing it! Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you guys left kudos, commented, or bookmarked it. You have already given this story so much, and it would be amazing if the love kept coming! -Heather

 

I had no clue how many people it would take to get me into the Quidditch World Cup, and clearly, the Minister of Magic didn’t either. When I was assigned weeks ago to protect him, Cornelius Fudge, as well as the head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, it apparently didn’t dawn on anyone that I was a muggle. Despite it being in my file, right in front of the Minister's face as he made the decision. But I knew that he didn’t care about that, and he never has. He and Ludo both favored me over any Aurors because of the special amenities I seemed to provide, which is the nice terms they put blackmailed sex in. I, unlike others, knew exactly what they meant.

 

When I showed up at the World Cup, not being able to walk in the campground made me chuckle inside. After all, the Minister’s pale face at the realization was priceless. He had to call over a grand total of 11 Magical Security Workers to get me into the area without any glamours, and it took over 45 minutes. Both men you were assigned to were extremely pissed off, and I could tell they would need something to make up for it later. But it didn’t matter, because the second I could finally enter the men were under the people pleasing mask. They began to walk around the campsite greeting others, myself in tow. 

 

They would approach some of the multi-colored tents, searching out those who are important in wizarding society. Others would come up to them, asking for their autographs or pictures. 

 

Sometimes the two men would separate, finding differences in the list of people they needed to greet. Which was a real pain in my ass. All of a sudden I had to deal with two people in two different locations. But, overall, the job was easy enough. Stay back, don’t talk to anyone, keep your eyes out for potential threats, and most importantly, don’t get distracted.  A piece of cake, well it was until we ran into the Weasleys.

 

They must’ve been about nine in total, seven with red hair, two without, and it was obvious they had just arrived. They had two deep green, magically expanding tents with young people going in and out. But it was the site of the paternal figure of the group that drew Ludo Bagman over to them, and in turn, making me go with him. “Arthur!” He exclaimed at the sight of the older, red-headed man. 

 

“Ludo!” Arthur exclaimed back, shaking hands with my boss as soon he got close enough to. I rolled my eyes. But with the man’s words, all of his group came out of the tent. The younger kids’ eyes searched Ludo’s and my own, struggling to figure out who we were. The older ones held less obvious mystery, but with my intuition, I could still detect some curiosity and definitely a little bit of lust directed at myself. 

 

“Oh, kids,” Arthur began when he noticed their inquisitiveness, “this is Ludo Bagman, head of Magical Games and Sports. I know him from the Ministry.”  The realization came across the bunch as Ludo began to shake their hands, giving words of greeting to each of the young adults. “Ludo, meet my kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.” He pointed to each of the red-headed children respectively. I could see the scruff and down-to-earthness about each of them. It was roguish, and attractive as hell. “We are also accompanied by my children's friends. Meet Hermione Granger.” Arthur said as he pointed to a brunette, bushy-haired girl who just seemed to look out of place with the others. There was also a layer of insecurity she seemed to carry, very intently masked, but still there. “And our other guest, Harry Potter.” 

 

Ludo and I looked at each other with shock, neither of us seeming to notice the scar on the almost invisible boy’s forehead. But sure enough, it was there. And without even skipping a beat Ludo was over next to him, frantically shaking his hand and kissing his ass. I wasn’t surprised. 

 

What shocked me though was that the boy overlooked the man’s attention, unlike anyone I had ever seen. Instead looking around him and meeting my eyes, both of us staring at each other for a minute without moving or speaking. One overlooked figure finding another. For a second his hand reached up and grazed his scar, but just as soon as he did it his hand was by his side again.

 

“Who is she?” He asked Ludo, and for a second Ludo didn’t know what to do. No one, especially not someone of Harry Potter’s caliber, had ever done that before. But he quickly recovered and gestured for me to come closer to the group of people, I did.

 

“This,” he said as he grabbed my wrist, almost as a sign of possession, “is my personal protection, Nyssa.” Everyone stared, and I admit, it was probably well deserved. With my skin tight, black leather pants, grey bra-like top, high stiletto boots, and several visible of my tattoos all over my body. I was different than anyone here, and that was very clear.

 

“Hi.” I said with a small wave, not daring to shake anyone’s hand. I got a couple of small waves back, and a glare coming from the brunette, but nothing outstanding. Well, that was until the twins emerged from the crowd. 

 

One seemed to size me up, giving me a once over before looking at his brother and exchanging an unspoken nod. “Ireland or Bulgaria?” They asked me, remaining perfectly serious.

 

I fought a smile as I said simply, “Bulgaria.”

 

“Naw girl!” The other one screamed, faking anger with a smile on his face. 

 

“Bulgaria might catch the snitch, but Ireland going to win.” He informed me, as I couldn’t help but grin. They radiated joy unlike others I seem to surround myself with, I liked them.

 

Ludo cut into our conversation, finding an opportunity to change the subject away from me. “Are you willing to bet?” Ludo asked them, and once again the group was absorbed in him, like they should be. 

 

I stepped away and once again everything felt normal, but I could still tell something was up with the youngest redhead and the Potter kid. They both kept looking at me, and not how I was used to. Judgment flooded their gaze, when the redhead whispered something to his companion about me, causing them to snicker. I could simply make out one word, ‘whore.’

 

I let out an annoyed huff as I sauntered closer to the pair, no one else noticing quite yet. “What was that?” I asked them, their faces turning bright red.

 

“Nothing.” The Potter brat stuttered, neither of the pair daring to look me in the eye. 

 

“Really?” I asked, grabbing the red head’s hand, spinning him around and pulling him closer. This allowed my elbow to wrap around his throat, giving my arm a slight squeeze. Not enough to harm, but enough to scare. At this point, I began to attract the rest of his party’s attention, but none of them stepped in. “What did you say about me?” I hissed out into his ear as he unsuccessfully tried to claw my hand away. 

 

“I swear…” He said as I tightened my elbow just a little bit. 

 

“What did you call me?” I said loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

 

“A...a…” He began as the words almost seemed difficult to spit out, “whore.” 

 

I let go and pushed him forward, letting him think he was free. But then proceeded to grab his hand, this time using the force of our contact to flip the boy back-first onto the ground. “Never call me a whore again.” 

 

I walked away, not caring for his moans and groans. “I see you have met my protection this evening Mr. Weasley.” A familiar yet disgusting voice said from behind me, but this time it wasn’t Ludo. I rolled my eyes, refusing to try and make an effort to look at him or the rest of the group for that matter.

 

“Minister.” I heard Arthur Weasley say as the group got quiet, only the sound of faint introductions could be heard. 

 

I did turn back in time to see Percy Weasley, a boy with a reputation of being an ass kisser, bow to Cornelius. The only person I have ever seen make the Minister so uncomfortable with one single action. “Percy.” He acknowledged before immediately turning away, approaching Harry instead. I snickered as I watched Percy’s face turned pale at the dismissal. 

 

“Mr. Potter! So glad to see you here tonight!” The Minister exclaimed as the boy’s face got red at the attention.

 

“Well I am so glad to be here tonight, it’s unreal.” He replied back, and I smirked ae his innocence. 

 

“I was actually meaning to talk to you about something Mr. Potter.” The Minister said as he lowered his voice, trying to act casual and suppress a smile. 

 

“What is it?” The boy loudly whispered back, eyes widening.

 

“Well, you wouldn’t have heard it from me, but something very big is happening this year at Hogwarts, very big indeed.” The Minster made no attempt for his words to be kept secret, causing Harry, as well as all of his friends, to let out big grins and chuckles.  

 

“Enough about the future Cornelius!” Ludo cut in, almost angry at the Minister for spoiling a little bit of the secret, as he grabbed his shoulder and started to steer him away from the kids. “Let’s enjoy the moment!!” 

 

Words of farewell broke out amongst the group as Cornelius, Ludo and I started to make our trek back to the stadium. “See you in the box!” The Minister shouted at the group, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see them waving and thumbs upping back to us. I gave them a small smile, and continued to strut away. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon... Introductions in the Ministry box


	3. The Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa assists the Minister with his pre-game and reunites with some old friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at it with this story! It’s honestly one of my favorites and I have such fun writing it! But, I feel I have to have a disclaimer, this story can supper triggering, and is super disturbing. I also want to reassure all of my worried readers that I am a perfectly normal person, with pretty good mental health and not a normally disturbed mind. This is just the one thing that just happened to come out of my thoughts that is SUPER dark. But please leave kudos, comment, and bookmark!

The Minister’s box was quite big, with floor to ceiling glass panels that overlooked the entire stadium. I could see little people walking below me, shopping, eating, and frantically finding their seats. I smiled at their small movements, feeling powerful over a group that normally makes me feel so inadequate.

So far the only two in the box were the Minister and me, as Crouch found himself engaging in some “private business” that he didn’t want me to witness. That left me waiting with the Minister for the rest of the spectators that are arriving any minute. 

“Nyssa.” The Minister called from his flamboyant throne of a seat, moving me away from the glass. “Shut Crouch’s elf up.” 

I rolled my eyes at his request, glancing over at the pitiful creature whimpering in the corner. My heart always felt pity for the house elves, as I knew they were no worse or better than I. “Hey, Winky, right?” I asked as I neared the little creature, kneeling down to get on her level. 

“Yes, mam.” The creature replied. “You Master Crouch’s friend?”

“You can say that.” The elf looked confused at my response, “I work for him.” 

“I work for him too miss, he is my master!” The elf reiterated, getting excited at the thought of Crouch. 

“Well, I spoke to Crouch before he headed out for a minute,” I began, “and he talked about you.”

“What did he say, miss?” The elf asked, frantically, as his head shot up in anticipation for the answer.

“He told me all about how he thinks you are such a good, helpful elf. I mean, saving his seat for him is such a show of trust.” I said to the hopeful creature, watching relief spread over her face at my shameless lie. 

“Master Crouch said that?” She asked, voice full of doubt. 

“Would I tell you a lie? Of course he did!” I lied again, but it worked. Immediately the elf calmed down and became increasingly content to just sit there. I smiled at a job well done.

“Nyssa!” The Minster called, leading me away from the little creature. “You remember the Weasleys, we met them a minute ago?” He said as he gestured to the now slightly crowded box and specifically the hoard of redheads he was currently speaking to.

“Hello, Weasley family.” I greeted with a nod at the group, sending a small glare at the one named Ron. He shuddered and stepped back in fear, causing me to smirk.

“And who is this beautiful women, Minister?” A handsome man on the other side of Crouch said, one I had never seen before.

“This, Oblansk, is Nyssa. My help for this evening.” He turned to me, “Nyssa, this is Oblansk, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.”

Immediately his attention was on me, “Nyssa,” he began as he reached to kiss my hand, “what a beautiful name.” 

I played along, “Minster, it’s such an honor to meet you.” I took a step closer to him, hand ghosting the collar of his dress robes. 

“Please sweetheart, call me Obla.” He said with a wink, I bit my lip seductively at his remark.

“You know,” the Cornelius cut in by saying, “if it would please you Oblansk, I just might send Nyssa by your tent tonight, just for a little extra attention for our international visitors.” Then he dropped his voice to a whisper so only the three of us could hear, “If you catch my drift.” 

The foreign man gave a smirk at me before turning to Fudge, “It would be my pleasure.”

“Let’s arrange it then!” Fudge said as he began to lead the man to his seat, leaving me standing where I was. 

Suddenly, there was a familiar voice behind me. A deep voice I hadn’t heard in some time. “Leave it to Nyssa to find the first available human body to fuck.” I smiled, knowing exactly who made the remark.

“Lucius!!” I exclaimed as I spun around to face the blonde man, pulling him into a tight hug. It took him a minute, but his stiff features slowly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me as well, pulling me tight. Playfully, I hooked my legs around his torso and gave a slight roll of my hips. He groaned in response. 

Years ago us savoring in sex and flirting with each other would’ve been a regular occurrence, as it was amongst most dark social circles. By our Lord’s orders, and often just for fun. We had both been new to the Death Eater scene at about the same time and shared a mutual love of engaging in voyeurism. 

I hopped down from Lucius after a minute, playfully nipping his neck in the process. “You, as well as anyone, should know that I never limit myself to human bodies Lucius.” 

He sighed, exasperated yet knowing, as a more feminine voice came from beside him. “You know how I get when you pay too much attention to Lucius.” 

“Cissy!” I squealed as I pulled her into a hug, once again teasing her by lightly squeezing her but. She gave me a pointed look as she pulled away from the hug. I just smiled a cheeky smile, causing a small one to take her face. She had always been like that though, prissy but crazy in bed. Especially when Lucius was with us too, watching or participating. But despite having seen each other since the Dark Lord’s fall, it had been years since I have savored in any of the Malfoy’s physical company. Only having them in passing conversations in Ministry functions.

“Keep it in your pants Nyssa.” Lucius said with a smirk and, from what I can tell, a little bit of a hard-on.

“You do the same, Lucy.” I said as I glanced at his crotch. He did not look as amused.

“Not in front of all these people-” He began before I cut him off.

“Please, I’ve fucked almost all these people.” I said with a scoff.

“And not in front of my son.” He finished, causing me to falter and my mouth to fall open a little.

“Your son is here!” I exclaimed, swinging my head around to see if I caught a glimpse of him. The last time I had seen little Draco he was a newborn, before the fall of our lord, and at the time I didn’t know what to with the little creature. I lacked any maternal sympathy, he lacked any romantic interest, so we were indifferent to each other. My favorite part about him though was the memories of how horny Cissy got during pregnancy, as those always brought a smile to my face.

Upon hearing himself mentioned, the blushing boy emerged from behind his mother. His brilliant blonde hair and regal face reminded me of a once younger Lucius, as well as his aura of arrogance. But his grey eyes were unfamiliar, childish and innocent. Both things ruined in Cissy and Lucius by the time I got to know them. 

He was obviously taken back by my flirting with his parents, face showing his embarrassment and the confusion at my outwardly young age. But he was a Malfoy, unable to show weakness, so he flipped his hair and gave me a signature smirk. “Draco Malfoy.” He said he held out his hand. I shook it, before placing my hand on Lucius' chest.

He looked down at me and I met his eyes, “So much like you as a little baby, Lucy.” I said to him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and shrugged my hand off. 

“Draco,” he began, “This is our long-time friend, Nyssa.” 

I scoffed at the word friend, mumbling under my breath “we are more than friends.” The kid smiled at my comment, giving a chuckle at my exasperation. “I like him, Lucy!” I followed up by telling him.

All of a sudden I was interrupted by Cornelius getting up from his seat and announcing to the crowded room to take their seats. Saying the game was about to start. My eyes followed two of the Malfoys to their seats, while I hung back with Lucius for a minute. 

“In a couple of years,” I began in a whisper to Lucy, “Draco will be my 3rd generation Malfoy to fuck.” 

Lucius smirked at my comment, “We all know that you would’ve easily slept with Grandfather Septimus if you had the chance.” 

“I would’ve made the chance if he could’ve gotten it up.” I retorted back, and we both chuckled at the thought of Septimus ever sleeping with anyone. We both knew that by the time I got to him he was long past ever fucking anyone. 

I was about to walk towards the rest of the Malfoys when Lucius grabbed my arm and held me back. “On a more serious note, Nyssa, there are some friends getting together tonight. Some old friends.” 

I froze up, holding my breath. “Do I mean what I think you mean, Lucius?”

He glanced down to his covered mark, then back into my eyes. “They are growing closer again, anticipating returns.” 

“People or a person returning?” I asked fearfully, looking away from Lucius in anticipation. 

“You know very well I am referring to a person.” He whispered into my ear, removing a strand of my hair to get better access before dropping it. I let in a sharp intake of breath.

“What are you, we, going to do, Lucy?” 

“I’m going to ignore it until I can’t anymore, and as of right now, I have a reformed image to keep up.” I gave him a skeptical look, before he continued, “But we all know that there is no way to ignore him for good.” 

“In it for life.” I agreed and I finally was able to grab his hand and lead him to a seat next to his wife. I took a seat on his other side, in between him and the Minister. 

In the back of my eye, I could see the entire Weasley clan staring at me with wide eyes. Probably watching my entire interactions with the Malfoys, and, for the first time, seeing how sexual I could be. I simply winked and turned back to the glass, hands resting on top of both of the men’s hands I found myself next to. Smug, yet worried about what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and can I be the first to say how much I love Nyssa with the Malfoys! Definitely some history there, and I can't wait to get into more of her flirty fellow Death Eater interactions. If you have any questions please ask in the comments, thanks again!


End file.
